


Gift of the Morning

by flibbertygigget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Occlumency, Severus Snape: Throwing Well-Laid Plans Out the Window Since 1998, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: “One of the Carrows summoned him. You know what that means as well as I do, Minerva.” Snape let his sleeve fall back over the Dark Mark. “We need to get the students out, now.”In which Severus Snape decides to take a different route on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts.





	Gift of the Morning

Harry, Luna, and Professor McGonagall had descended two more floors when another set of quiet footsteps joined theirs. Harry, whose scar was still prickling, heard them first. He felt in the pouch around his neck for the Marauder’s Map, but before he could take it out, McGonagall to seemed to become aware of their company. She halted, raised her wand ready to duel, and said, “Who’s there?”

“It is I,” said a low voice.

From behind a suit of armor stepped Severus Snape. Harry felt anger like a hot coal eating through his stomach. Somehow Snape had become even worse over the months since Harry had last seen him. His hair seemed longer and greasier, his robes seemed more batlike, and even his nose seemed to have grown in size and hideousness.

“Where are the Carrows?” he asked quietly.

“Wherever you told them to be, I expect,” said Professor McGonagall. Snape stepped nearer. His eyes flitted over Professor McGonagall into the air around her.

“I was under the impression,” said Snape, “that Alecto had apprehended an intruder.”

“Really?” said Professor McGonagall. “And what gave you that impression?” Snape seemed to hesitate a moment, but then he threw back his left sleeve. The Dark Mark stood, black and ugly on his skin. Professor McGonagall recoiled in disgust.

“One of them summoned him. You know what that means as well as I do, Minerva.” Professor McGonagall flinched, and her grip on her wand grew tighter. “We need to get the students out, now.”

“What?” Professor McGonagall sounded just as blindsided as Harry felt. Her wand actually dipped slightly, she was so shocked.

“The Dark Lord will not be merciful to any he perceives to be in the way of his goals. We need to alert Pomona and Filius – and Slughorn, I suppose. I can slow him down as best I can, but-“

“Severus…” Professor McGonagall seemed to struggle with what to say for a moment. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Because I am the Headmaster of this school,” Snape said. He drew himself to his full height, and his eyes were suddenly flinty and fierce. “And as Headmaster, none of my charges will be put in harm’s way tonight. I gave my word.” Professor McGonagall seemed to recover herself slightly at this.

“And where was this resolve over this last year, hmm?” she said. “Where was this resolve when your charges, as you call them, were beaten and cursed by the minions you brought here? Where was this resolve last year, _Headmaster_ , when you _killed_ Albus Dumbledore?” Snape gave a full-body shudder, closing his eyes, and that, more than anything, was what made both Harry and Professor McGonagall lower their wands completely.

“I gave my word,” he repeated. “I know it hasn’t been nearly enough, but I hope – Minerva, I can’t change anything that has happened. I can only do all in my power to delay the Dark Lord and give you and the other Heads time to evacuate the students.” Professor McGonagall was silent for a long moment.

“Suppose I believe you,” she said. “How would you suggest we begin organizing the evacuation? How could we possibly get that many students from the Hogwarts grounds?” Snape opened his eyes at last, looking relieved.

“The Chamber of Secrets,” he said. “This was the purpose it was built for, after all. It contains miles of passages, many which lead to places beyond the grounds. As long as you bring along Potter – oh, don’t be ridiculous, Minerva, of course I know he’s here – As long as you bring along Potter you should be able to ask the Chamber for assistance in finding the correct path.” Professor McGonagall nodded.

“Very well,” she said. Snape gave a small, pale-looking smile. It was that smile that caused Harry’s rage, which had momentarily taken the back seat to confusion, to boil over spectacularly.

“Don’t listen to him, Professor!” he yelled, flinging off the invisibility cloak. Snape barely reacted as Harry threw him against the stone wall and dug his wand into the bastard’s throat.

“Mr. Potter!” Professor McGonagall said.

“No, Minerva, it’s quite fine. I think he’s earned the _right_.” Snape’s eyes locked onto Harry’s, cold and mocking. “Well, boy, are you going to kill me?” Harry couldn’t answer, panting from his rage. “Are you going to make me writhe in pain until I’m as insane as the Longbottoms?” The sight of Carrow rose to the front of Harry’s mind, and it might have been crazy, but he thought the Snape looked almost disappointed. “Ah. Of course you will. You always were so chivalrous.”

“Give me a reason, Snape,” Harry spat. “Give me one damn reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here.”

“Because I’m trying to save your classmates’ sorry hides, you miserable dolt,” Snape said evenly, “and I won’t be able to hold off the Dark Lord if I’m dead.” Harry’s scar suddenly burned more than even, and Snape’s eyes flicked up to it with a look of loathing that he usually would reserve for Harry himself. “He’s coming to Hogwarts, Potter. You need time to finish the task that the Headmaster appointed for you, and we need time to get the children out of here. When you’ve finished your task, or mostly finished it, go up to the Headmaster’s office. The password is ‘asphodel.’ Dumbledore’s portrait has something that you need to know when the time has come.” Harry hesitated for a long moment.

“Let him go, Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall said. Harry slowly lowered his wand.

“If you’re lying, I will kill you,” he said. Snape shrugged.

“Fair enough,” he said. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Harry could faintly hear something shift deep within Hogwarts. “There. The Chamber should be open and a guide appointed. Potter, give your damn map to Minerva. I won’t have anyone die due to their own foolishness. Minerva, if anyone asks, we dueled and you forced me to flee. Miss Lovegood-” Luna threw off the invisibility cloak completely.

“I’m quite alright,” she said. “Draco Malfoy asked to be the one to torture me, and he just told me to scream really loud.” Snape nodded.

“Good.” He glanced over at Professor McGonagall, a little nervous. “I charged Draco and Pansy Parkinson with doing what they could to protect the students. If you give them things to do, they should behave, and if they behave the rest of my Slytherins will follow.”

“Very well,” said Professor McGonagall. She didn’t sound very convinced, but she seemed willing to follow Snape’s lead for the moment. “But, Severus, what about you?” Snape gave her a smirk.

“The Dark Lord is preparing for a battle,” he said. “I’ll give him what he wants – don’t worry, when I die the position of Head will fall to you instead of the Carrows, I’ve made sure of that. Until then, I’ll bluff like hell. If you and the other Heads can manage to perform efficiently, we ought to have no problems getting the children out.”

“That’s not what I meant, you ridiculous boy,” Professor McGonagall said. To Harry’s surprise, she flung herself at Snape, pulling the Death Eater into a crushing hug. Snape had never looked more shocked.

“Minerva…” She pulled back, a watery smile on her face.

“Go. Do what you have to do. But don’t you dare try to die on me, Severus Snape. I’ve missed our little debates over Quidditch this year, and I plan to continue having them for many more.” Snape pulled away from her, nodding shakily.

“I’ll – I’ll do my best,” he said. He glanced over at Harry. “Don’t bother about the snake, Potter. I’ll ensure that Nagini is destroyed.” With that, Snape jumped through the window. Professor McGonagall rushed after him, but when she reached the window she leaned on the sill, laughing.

“Of course you have a few little tricks up your sleeves, Severus,” she said fondly. Harry stared at her in disbelief, still trying to comprehend what had happened over the last ten minutes.

“What are we supposed to do now?” he said at last. Professor McGonagall looked over at him, her small smile steely and determined.

“Now we make sure that it’s all worth it,” she said. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

* * *

_Ateh Malkuth ve-Geburah ve-Gedulah le-Olam Amen._

Severus Snape didn’t have time for any more complicated rituals. There could be no grounding, no circle of power. All he had were words, words that he repeated in his mind, ancient ritual magic that was next to useless when performed on the fly. All he could do was center himself in the magic, center himself and hope that his own, weak power would be enough.

_Yod-He-Vau-He Adonai Eheieh Agla._

He banished his fear, his indecision, his bitterness. He banished all his thoughts to the edges of the world, far from where the Dark Lord would be able to see them. As he cut himself off from the external, he felt Hogwarts within him more clearly. The students were moving sleepily from their dormitories to the Great Hall that resided in his chest. He knew that he couldn’t be finished until they were banished from his world as well.

 _Before me Raphael.  
Behind me Gabriel.  
__At my right hand Michael._  
At my left hand Uriel.

The final blinds went up. Severus was protected now, as protected as he could be without a more complete ritual. His Occlumency would hold, or at least he hoped they would.

_Ateh Malkuth ve-Geburah ve-Gedulah le-Olam Amen._

“Severus, we did not expect your company so soon.”

Severus looked up into the red eyes of the Dark Lord. He was ready.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall leaned over the map that had been spread over Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  A glance showed that the majority of the students were being herded as quickly as possible to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, with the few who tried to slip back being apprehended by the ghosts or Draco and Pansy. She had found it surprising how willing the two Slytherins had been to act against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but she had to admit that there would have been far more students slipping back without their help.

She should have been preparing the Order’s strategy in the upcoming battle or checking yet again for stragglers, but she couldn’t help the way that her eyes were drawn to the edges of the map, deep in the Forbidden Forest. Severus had disappeared there almost an hour ago, and now she had no way of knowing whether he was safe or even alive.

She forced herself to look at Myrtle’s bathroom again. The evacuation would take another hour, maybe two. The entrance to the Chamber was small, and even after they managed to get all the students down it would take time to have them all safely away from Hogwarts. Her eyes slid back to the Forest. They were depending on Severus now; if he gave in or was killed too soon, they could lose their students along with the school. Minerva had only the vaguest idea of the connection between Hogwarts and her Head, but she knew that the two were connected on the deepest level possible.

“He will succeed.” Minerva looked up from the map to see Albus standing in the cluttered planetarium that hung across the room from her.

“Why?” Minerva said.

“Because he has the knowledge that is needed to do his duty,” the old Headmaster said simply. “There is no one else I would rather have performing his role.”

“Not that,” said Minerva. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Albus blinked. “I’ve figured out the majority of your plan. Aren’t you supposed to be up in your office, waiting for Potter?”

“Severus was supposed to tell the boy,” Albus said sadly.

“You didn’t exactly give him much of a chance,” Minerva said. Her eyes dropped back to the map. “You could have told me what was going on. _He_ could have told me.”

“And what if the Death Eaters decided to examine the staff’s minds? He would have been killed, and our best chance to win this war would have come to naught.”

“All the same,” Minerva said, “I wish I had known. I wish I had not-“ She shook her head. “We have more important things to think about now, but I swear to Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, if he dies after all of this I will never forgive you.”

“He’s never been expected to survive the war, Minerva,” Albus said. “He made his peace that that long ago.”

“I know,” Minerva said, “but I haven’t.”

* * *

Severus could feel that the majority of the students were on their way, at least, to the Chamber of Secrets when he got his signal to act. Potter was in the Headmaster’s office. In the next few minutes, the boy would begin his walk to his death. But, before that, Nagini would have to be killed, and Severus was the best placed to fulfill that task.

He hoped that the Dark Lord would be so enraged that he would choose to torture Severus before killing him. That would give the students a little more time, at least. As much faith as he had in Minerva’s abilities, Legilimancy and Occlumency had never been in fields that she had studied, and it was taking all his power to keep the Chamber open and the children guided on the right pathways.

“Severus, you are Headmaster,” the Dark Lord said. He was visibly annoyed, which was dangerous enough even when one wasn’t about to destroy his horcrux. “Surely you are able to bring down Hogwarts’ outside defenses. Without the giants and the dragon, we will likely be evenly matched with the Order, and the wards in place only admit our weakest fighters.”

“I’m afraid not, my Lord,” Severus said. He readied himself to draw his wand. He would only have one shot at the snake, and surprise would be his only advantage. “The various enchantments have sunk into the very stones of the school, as I have told you many times before. There is no way of bringing them down except to bring the school itself to the ground.”

“Than what am I to do, Severus?” The Dark Lord stood close enough for Severus to smell his rotting breath. “I was promised Harry Potter. I was promised victory. And now you come here and tell me that you have failed to bring me the boy and have be bested by a building. Pathetic!”

“It was not I that called you, my Lord. It was the Carrows,” Severus protested. It was expected for him to try to shift the blame.

“You were the one I trusted to keep care of them, Severus,” said the Dark Lord. “Their failures are yours. Do I have to remind you what Lord Voldemort does to failures?” There was no more time.

“No, my Lord,” said Severus. “You can show me what you do to traitors, instead.” _Expedire! Avada Kedavra!_ In the space of a second, Nagini had fallen, dead, to the forest floor.

For a moment every one of the Death Eaters was frozen. Severus didn’t waste the precious seconds that his betrayal had given him. _Avada Kedavra! Sectumsempra!_ Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange fell, looks of shock and horror still on their faces. Their deaths seemed to rouse the rest of the Death Eaters, and Severus suddenly found himself with at least two dozen wands pointed at him.

He wordlessly cast _Protego Circulus_ less than a second before several Dark curses hit, exploding against his shield like fireworks. One of the Death Eaters – Macnair, it had to be Macnair – tried to rush him, but Severus blasted the ground hard enough to throw half of them off balance. As he continued throwing every deadly spell he knew, he heard faintly, as though drowned out by a strong wind, the Dark Lord shouting.

“Don’t kill him! Don’t kill him! He is mine to destroy!” The Cruciatus came out of nowhere. Severus’ shield held, but only barely, and he could feel the echo of liquid pain coursing through his veins. The others fell back, and he saw his Master, snakelike face twisted in horrible fury, whipping the Elder Wand around to curse him into oblivion.

_Before me Raphael.  
Behind me Gabriel._

“ _Bombarda Circulus!_ ” He didn’t bother with wordless magic now, when his fate was sealed. Most of the Death Eaters were thrown back by the Blasting Charm, hitting trees and stones with sickening cracks. A moment later Severus was hit with the most painful Cruciatus that he had ever experienced.

_At my right hand Michael.  
At my left hand Uriel._

“You are a very foolish man, Severus,” said the Dark Lord, his voice white hot and furious. Severus lay on the ground, panting so hard that he thought his guts might come up with every breath. He could feel that the evacuation was not complete, that Potter had not completed his task. He needed _more time_.

“I am – Headmaster – of Hogwarts,” he gasped. “I will not – allow you – to harm – my students.” The Dark Lord smiled cruelly, and Severus almost grinned. He might yet succeed.

“Very foolish,” the Dark Lord repeated. “I will keep you here, Severus. You will beg for release from pain, but you will not be killed until you see the halls of Hogwarts painted in their blood.”

_Ateh Malkuth ve-Geburah ve-Gedulah le-Olam Amen._

Severus retreated into his Hogwarts, slamming the doors of the Great Hall behind him.

* * *

“Professor, all the students are in the Chamber.” Minerva turned to see the pale, pointed face of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson standing stiffly beside him.

“Good,” she said. “You two ought to go down as well.” Malfoy pursed his lips.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to give Potter up like he wants?” he said. Minerva glared at him. “I’m not – I’m just saying it will buy us more time! You-Know-Who knows the Chamber better than anyone, and even Professor Snape might not be able to-“ Draco cut himself off, and Minerva felt herself softening slightly.

“We will be able to hold the Death Eaters off long enough for the evacuation,” she said, trying to sound reassuring. “We teachers are rather good at magic, you know, and the Order has already sent reinforcements. Professor – _Headmaster_ Snape wouldn’t want us to give up any student.”

“And yet you’re fine with giving up _him_ ,” Parkinson said fiercely. “You’re fine with giving up him, when he’s been fighting for you all year while Potter was off Merlin knows where-“

“Miss Parkinson, hold your tongue!”

“But-“

“Shut up, Pansy,” Malfoy muttered. Parkinson turned her glare to him. “You know what he told us to do. If that means protecting Potter, then that’s that.” Parkinson’s glare grew fiercer, if anything, but she gave Malfoy a stiff nod and stormed out of the room. Malfoy gave Minerva an apologetic look before looking like he was going to follow his fellow Slytherin.

“Wait,” Minerva said. Malfoy stopped. “Why are you – I understand why you would follow Severus’ instructions when he appeared to be on your side, but why would you keep following them now that he’s revealed that he’s been betraying You-Know-Who all this time?” Malfoy turned to face her.

“Why should the side he’s on change anything?” he said. “I’ve had suspicions for a while, Pansy too. We agreed that we were on Professor Snape’s side, no matter what.” Malfoy smirked. “Which is why Pansy was so upset by the fact that you didn’t seem to care. I’d be careful if I were you, Professor. The Headmaster has people on his side, powerful people who will make sure he’s taken care of even if you won’t, and some of those people don’t realize that Professor Snape wouldn’t want them taking revenge for any perceived failures on your part.” With that Malfoy swept out of the room, and Minerva was left with the uncomfortable impression that Malfoy was one of those people who would take revenge whether Severus wanted it or not.

* * *

Severus felt the doors of the Great Hall shudder behind him. The assault had begun in earnest now, both inside his head and in the outside world. He closed his eyes. Somewhere distant he felt each of his finger bones ground to dust.

“Severus Snape,” a woman’s voice said, “come in. Come nearer to the fire.” Severus opened his eyes to see a petite, light-haired woman dressed all in yellow. She was tending a large fire in the center of the Hall, right between where the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables would normally be.

“Helga Hufflepuff,” he said under his breath. The woman beamed at him.

“The one and only,” she said. “Helga Hufflepuff, founder and protector of the hearth and home – and Hogwarts is a home to all within it, at least for a time. No matter what the differences between Houses, they all come back here, to the Great Hall. But here, come closer.” Severus walked forward hesitantly, sitting down beside Hufflepuff slowly. “You look like you need something to eat, as well.” A plate appeared in front of him – not the usual rich food the house elves prepared, but the greasy fish-and-chips of his Muggle childhood.

“Thank you,” Severus said. He suddenly felt ravenous. He ate quickly, not caring that Hufflepuff was staring at him avidly. When he was finished, the plate vanished. He stared into the fire for a while, just enjoying the fact that he had a moment of calm, though he knew that a storm would be coming soon enough. Eventually, he looked up at Hufflepuff. “I – Not that I’m not honored to meet you, but why are you here? I thought that Hogwarts would be-“

“Empty?” Hufflepuff used a poker to shift a few logs, building the fire higher. “I am here because it is where I am to be. I am here because you will need me for the trials ahead.” She looked him in the eye, and Severus had the uncomfortable realization that all his powers of Occlumency couldn’t keep her from seeing his soul. He broke away from her gaze, and as he did the whole Hall shook. He shuddered.

“I may need you,” he said, “but I see very little use you could have for me.” Hufflepuff laughed, high and pure and musical.

“You, Severus Snape? You know what I value. Justice. Loyalty. Hard work. And for a biased Housemaster and triple-agent, you have all three of those in spades.” The Hall shook again, more violently this time, and Hufflepuff gave him a sad sort of smile. “Our time grows short. Soon you will have to leave the safety of the Hall and go deeper.”

“Deeper?” Severus had never felt more terrified of his own mind.

“Yes, deeper. But first, a gift.” Hufflepuff pulled a glass jar from her robes and conjured up a blue flame, scooping it into the jar before fitting a lid tightly onto it. Severus could have laughed if the situation wasn’t so dire.

“I remember. Miss Granger mastered those her first year. It was so advanced that even I didn’t have the heart to take away points for magic in the halls.” Hufflepuff handed him the jar. It was pleasantly warm, and Severus held it close, hoping beyond hope that he would be allowed to take it through the rest of the journey.

“There,” Hufflepuff said, satisfied. “May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out.” The Hall shook again, but somehow it didn’t frighten Severus as much anymore. He looked up and saw cracks making their way across the enchanted ceiling, splitting the night sky.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Come,” said Hufflepuff, taking his arm. “I will lead you to where you need to go.”

* * *

To Minerva’s relief, the Chamber had closed after the last of the students had gone through. The only non-Order-members left at Hogwarts were the teachers and Potter, Weasley, and Granger.

“Dumbledore told me the last part of his plan,” Potter said. He had been very pale and tightlipped since meeting with the former Headmaster. “The problem is that there’s still one horcrux hidden here at Hogwarts, and even if we found it we’d have no way of destroying it without the sword.”

“What about the Chamber?” Weasley said. Potter and Granger stared at him. “There’s an entire basilisk down there. We could grab some of its teeth and stab the things.”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley, that is impossible now,” Minerva said. “Headmaster Snape sealed the Chamber once all the students were through, and at the moment it appears that the snake that opens it has fled.”

“It was a very good idea, Ron,” said Granger consolingly. Potter opened his mouth to say something, but Minerva was no longer listening. She had suddenly remembered something.

“Even without the Chamber,” she said, “we may have a source of basilisk venom within Hogwarts. I remember Albus, after the whole debacle was over, giving Severus permission to go down to the Chamber to harvest ingredients from the corpse. That was also when he discovered the series of tunnels meant to evacuate the school in the event of an attack.” Weasley brightened considerably.

“So we just have to go into his stores again!” he said. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

“Again?” she said. All three of her Gryffindors looked sheepishly guilty, but Miss Granger especially was blushing furiously. “Is this about the Polyjuice incident in your second year?” Granger nodded quickly, somehow becoming even redder. “Well, now I know why Severus gave and took away fifty points from Gryffindor in rapid succession.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Weasley said.

“The plan, Mr. Weasley?” Minerva said. “Miss Granger will go to Professor Snape’s storeroom, since she seems to be the most well-acquainted with it, I will lead the Order in battling the Death Eaters, and you and Mr. Potter will find the last horcrux and put an end to this.”

* * *

Severus faltered when he saw where Hufflepuff was leading him. He had done many terrible things in his life, but he would happily never have come here again, to the site of his worst deed.

“The Astronomy Tower? Must we?” he said.

“It was not the Astronomy Tower in our day,” said a gruff voice from the shadows. “This, boy, was the Armory, and something tells me that you need it tonight.” The man who emerged was tall and burly, with wild black hair and a beard that reminded Severus of Hagrid’s. It took Severus no time at all to realize who this figure was.

“You’re-“

“Godric Gryffindor,” the man said, nearly crushing Severus with his handshake. “Founder of the Armory and protector of the castle walls. And I must say, lad, that without you there wouldn’t be much to protect.” Severus stared at Gryffindor, dumbfounded. “Oh, don’t look so shocked. A year in the grip of a Dark wizard, and not a single student lost.”

“If that’s your idea of a success, then you have lower standards than I,” Severus snapped. To his surprise, the Founder didn’t strike him down where he stood. Instead, Gryffindor gave a booming chuckle.

“See, didn’t I tell you that the Dumbledore lad chose his successor wisely?” he said to Hufflepuff.

“Oh, hush,” she said. “None of us doubted that he was equal to the task. You’re so used to holding unpopular opinions that you insist on fighting even those who agree with you.”

“True enough,” said Gryffindor with a self-deprecating grin. He slung an arm around Severus’ shoulder. “Now, laddie, it’s time for you to arm your castle.” Severus felt fear stick in his throat.

“My shields-“ Gryffindor caught on immediately.

“They’re holding, lad, holding a damn sight better than anyone could have expected them to. But Hogwarts has many defenses at her Head’s disposal, defenses that won’t depend on you for their power.” Severus nodded. “I noticed that your Deputy Head has already pulled my knights into the fray. Good of her to remember them. But they’re just front-line fighters, and limited ones at that. You’ll be wanting to pull out all stops, I reckon?”

“Of course,” Severus said. “Anything – Anything you can.” They emerged at the top of the Astronomy Tower. For a moment Severus felt slightly sick, and he could feel his lungs filling with water, completely unable to breath. Then he blinked, and he was being supported by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, looking out across the devastated battlefield that Hogwarts’ grounds had become.

“You’re alright,” Hufflepuff told him, and then she looked at Gryffindor. “His shields are beginning to fail.”

“Is that…” Severus said in horror.

“It hasn’t happened yet, lad. In an hour’s time, though…” Gryffindor sighed, and for the first time he looked troubled. “Come. You will have to show true bravery to activate every armament.”

“How can I-“ Severus saw where he was being led. “Oh, God, no. I can’t.”

“You can and you will,” Gryffindor said gruffly. “You’ve done it every time before.” Severus didn’t bother protesting again. He let them lead him until he was leaning against the edge of the tower, right where Albus Dumbledore had stood before he had been murdered. Severus looked down, panting slightly, and he could feel every death on the battlefield.

“Please let it be enough,” he mumbled, and he didn’t know whether he was petitioning Gryffindor or fate or some half-remembered god. “Please let them live.” He felt the magic, then. It emitted from the castle’s bones over every inch of Hogwarts, and he couldn’t help but shudder as it swept over him as well. He knew, somehow, that Hogwarts would do whatever it took to save her defenders. He opened his eyes and saw Gryffindor smiling at him. Severus managed a shaky grin back.

“There you are, lad,” Gryffindor said. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? Beats me as to why you can look the devil in the eye without blinking but balk at this.” Hufflepuff shot him an annoyed glare.

“I’m not afraid of dying,” Severus said. “It’s other people dying that’s the problem.”

“Don’t listen to Godric,” Hufflepuff said. “He’s so busy fighting dragons that he’s forgotten that most courage isn’t so physical.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that the lad’s here to remind me, then, isn’t it?” Gryffindor said. He turned back to Severus. “I don’t know if Dumbledore was right when he said we Sort too soon, but I do know that you’re a damn sight braver than half those that Sort into my House. If you didn’t need so much cunning to survive spying on the Dark bastard, I reckon you’d have been a credit to whatever other House had you. Ah, well. Salazar’s certainly had fun bragging about getting you.” Severus didn’t know quite what to say to that declaration.

“Let’s just get out of here,” he said. Severus glanced back over the grounds, and to his surprise all was calm. “Wait, does that mean…” Gryffindor shook his head.

“You haven’t erased it, lad, just changed things around a bit. Come on now. The others are probably getting impatient. Oh! But first, a gift.” Gryffindor took off his hat and drew a familiar sword from it. Severus backed away.

“That’s-“

“The Sword of Gryffindor. Made by the finest Goblin smiths, but a sword is only as good as its wielder. May it attack that which you despise and protect that which you love.” Severus took it hesitantly.

“Thank you,” he said. He didn’t feel worthy of the gift, but he knew better than to argue. Who knew what could await him, both within his mind and outside it. He looked up at the Founders and stowed away the sword in the scabbard that had appeared at his waist. “Well, where to next?”

* * *

Minerva watched helplessly as the Death Eaters marched from the Forbidden Forest. Though the force wasn’t as large as she had feared, it was still obvious that the Order was outnumbered. Worse, she had searched their force for the one name that she cared about, and Severus wasn’t with them. That could only mean that the Head was being tortured or dead – and Minerva knew that either option meant more or less the same thing.

It was then, when she was about to despair, that she felt it. The entire castle seemed to shift, like when she had called on the suits of armor except in macrocosm, an incredible burst of magic that almost swept her off her feet. She looked out the window just in time to see the first spells of the Death Eater attack, which should have blasted the walls of the school, rebound and cleave through the ground at their army’s feet.

“Minerva! What’s going on?” She turned to see Kingsley, who was staring at what had happened in disbelief.

“I don’t exactly know,” she said, “but whatever caused it, the castle is protecting its own now.” She could hardly keep a ridiculous grin from her face. She knew that somehow Severus had done it, which meant that the Headmaster must have still been alive.

 _Hold on, Severus,_ she thought _, and when the battle’s done, I’ll find a way to save you, too._

* * *

The pain was a constant now, thrumming through him with every step he took. Severus pushed it aside as best he could, but no amount of Occlumency could completely block out the sheer amount of torture his body was undergoing. When they finally found themselves in the Hogwarts Library, he collapsed in one of the chairs and closed his eyes, not caring that Irma would yell at him for ruining the antique wood. Blood was soaking his robes, seeping from the dozens of cuts that had appeared somewhere along the journey. He didn’t think he would be able to move for a very long time.

“Where is she?” Gryffindor said.

“She got distracted by a book, no doubt. You go find her; I’ll stay here with the Headmaster.”

“I’m not Headmaster,” Severus muttered.

“No lies in the library,” said an unfamiliar voice that was little more than a whisper. “This is a place where the shadows of myth and legend are thrown aside by the cool fire of fact.” Severus opened his eyes with difficulty to see a tall, pale woman emerging from the shelves.

“Of course,” he said. “Of course you would be in the Library.” She nodded.

“Rowena Ravenclaw,” she said, introducing herself. “Founder of the Library and protector of the sacred knowledge that resides in these walls. I know you well, Severus Snape, Headmaster of this school.” Severus decided not to argue with her.

“Why did you bring me here?” he asked. “I was glad for Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor’s task was necessary, but I don’t see how anything here could save Hogwarts now.” Ravenclaw cocked her head at him, a movement that brought to mind an older, wiser Luna Lovegood.

“Perhaps this is a reminder,” she said. “Hogwarts is not simply a location, no matter how long we have called this castle our home. It is a school. It is the accumulated knowledge of generations of witches and wizards. It was never meant to be a foothold for powerful men to curry favor.”

“If you’re saying that the idea of Hogwarts has become too politicized, you’re a little late for that now,” Snape said. He probably should have been more polite, but he was in too much pain for niceties.  “It’s the only wizarding school in Britain; of course different sides want their little slice of influence. And that’s not even starting on the fact that knowledge is political. Everyone wants the facts to match their opinions, and so everyone searching for the facts interprets their findings how they wish. There’s no such thing as _pure_ knowledge or _pure_ reality.” He half expected Ravenclaw to abandon him then and there, but instead she gave him a sad smile and touched his cheek gently.

“We will have to agree to disagree, I am afraid,” she said. Severus turned away from her.

“Why are you bothering to remind me of this?” he said. “I’m going to die anyways.”

“That is one possible outcome,” Ravenclaw said, “but only one. If your hypothesis is proven incorrect, then you will have to show them how to turn their fortress into a school once more.” Severus shook his head.

“Even if I don’t die now, I’ll die later,” he said. “And I almost hope… well, Azkaban was difficult enough the first time, and I have more to lose this time around.”

“Is your fate really so certain?” Ravenclaw said. Severus looked at her like she was one of his dunderheaded first years, and she smiled, taking a familiar book from the top of a stack and handing it to him.

“Why are you giving me this?” he asked, staring down at a copy – no, _his_ copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

“It is a gift,” she said, then she cocked her head again, “and a reminder. May it bring you knowledge that was lost and hope for what may be obtained.”

“I’ve had my fill of useless hope,” Severus said, pain stabbing through him with every breath, “but thank you all the same.”

* * *

“Professor, they’ve breached the castle!” Weasley said. Minerva blinked.

“Why are you here, Mr. Weasley? I thought I told you and Potter to go find the last horcrux.”

“We found it,” Weasley said with a grin, “and Hermione found us. It’s done. All we need to do now is get Harry to You-Know-Who.”

“If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is mortal once again, you and your friends can leave this to the Order,” said Minerva. Weasley shook his head.

“No, Harry has to face You-Know-Who himself. He said that Dumbledore’s portrait made that pretty clear.” Minerva pursed her lips.

“What the hell are you playing at now, Albus?” she muttered.

“I think that something weird’s going on with the castle,” Weasley said. “Harry and I needed to find Hermione, and all the halls led right to her. And then the castle was breached and I needed to find you, and the same thing happened again.” Minerva smiled grimly at that.

“That, I believe, is the Headmaster’s doing,” she said. Weasley looked confused.

“How could Dumbledore-“

“He couldn’t,” Minerva said. “Now, ignore the sentimental ravings of an old woman. Let’s go see where the castle thinks we’re most needed.”

“Right,” Weasley said. He still looked confused, but his confusion was rapidly giving way to determination. Minerva folded up the Marauder’s Map and drew her wand.

 _Guide me to where I am most needed,_ she begged the school. _Guide me to where I can end this._

She was ready for battle.

* * *

Severus collapsed completely on his way to the first floor girl’s bathroom. Hufflepuff knelt to help him up, but he waved her off. He knew that he would die soon, whether from blood loss or shock or just plain _pain_. Besides, he had no desire to see the last Founder. Whatever Slytherin would look like in his mind, the fact remained that the whole damn war was tied up in _his_ legacy, _his_ failings. Severus had enough bitterness stored up against the Founder of his House to poison anyone, and he had no desire to hear the man’s excuses or receive his gifts.

“Come on, Rowena, help me with him,” Hufflepuff said. Severus felt himself being half carried, half dragged down the hall, neither of the women paying attention to the way that he struggled against them.

“It’s alright,” Hufflepuff said to him. “Godric, get the door.” Severus opened his eyes weakly. The sink at the center of the room had already opened to reveal the large pipe that led to the Chamber of Secrets.

“Oh, God,” he muttered. He didn’t even want to imagine how painful the process of sliding down the pipe would be in his current condition. “Oh, God, please don’t... I can’t…”

“Shh. All will be well,” Ravenclaw said before gently pushing him over the edge.

It was more painful than Severus had thought it would be. The pipe, though slick with water and goop that would almost certainly have given him an infection if this had been outside his mind, was rough and bumpy, jostling his wounds and opening them further. When he shot out the end, he landed with a sickening crunch, and he screamed as the pain spiked unbearably. He just lay there for a moment, praying that this was the end, praying that he wouldn’t have to do any more. Surely, _surely_ he had bought them enough time and he would be allowed to die.

The three Founders landed lightly beside him, and he felt himself being hoisted up. He didn’t bother opening his eyes as they dragged him along. He just didn’t care anymore.

“Just a little farther,” Hufflepuff told him encouragingly.

“Not… not…” He didn’t even know what he meant to say anymore.

“I know it’s difficult, lad,” Gryffindor said apologetically. “When the race is run, then you can rest.”

The short walk seemed to take forever. Severus was horrifically aware of every foot of it, of every stone and bone that he bumped over. Finally they stopped, and he forced his eyes open again. He recognized the place. It was the large chamber where he had collected the basilisk for ingredients five years ago. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lay him down gently, and he allowed his eyes to flicker shut once again, wounds soothed a little by the cool stone floor.

“Where is he?” said an unfamiliar voice that sounded vaguely Irish. “Where’s my boy?”

“He’s here Salazar,” Hufflepuff said. “I – I don’t think you have much time.” Severus felt someone cradling his head in their lap gently, somehow managing to avoid hurting his wounds too much.

“Oh, my boy. My poor, poor boy.” Severus forced his eyes open. Salazar Slytherin, auburn-haired and a fierce sort of handsome, was there above him, openly sobbing. Severus blinked up at him, confused.

“Why…?” Slytherin brushed the hair back from Severus’ face, and his hand came away covered in blood.

“Oh, my boy, how I’ve failed you,” he said.

“Sorry…” Severus moaned as a wave of pain, almost a full Cruciatus, flooded through him. “Sorry I couldn’t… save…”

“No, no, you did everything just right.” Severus let out a blood-choked laugh.

“Liar…”

“Only a little,” Slytherin said. “Oh, Merlin. My House, my son…”

“Salazar, your time is up,” Gryffindor said.

“No!” Slytherin held on tighter, as if he could keep Severus from death just through his grip. “No, I won’t leave him!”

“You know the rules,” said Ravenclaw. “You know that there are some paths the living must face alone.”

“No…” But Slytherin sounded weaker now, as though he had already given in but wasn’t ready to admit it. Still sobbing, he reached beneath his robes and pulled a golden chain from his neck. It held a large locket with an emerald S emblazoned on it. Slytherin took Severus’ hand and fit it around the locket, leaving the cool metal cradled against Severus’ chest. He drew back, but before he could leave Severus grabbed his sleeve.

“Why?” Severus said. “The locket… I’m not…” Slytherin brushed Severus’ hair back again, as though he couldn’t help but touch him just one more time.

“It is a gift,” he said. “Because – Because you are mine. My heir, my Head, the greatest of us all.”

Severus clutched his gift. He closed his eyes and let the darkness fall.

* * *

Minerva finished her duel quickly and brutally when she heard the screams coming from the Great Hall. She raced towards them, the Hogwarts halls guiding her as they had been all night, ready for any horror, but what she found was even worse than she had braced for. In the center of the Hall was Lord Voldemort, howling with laughter over the corpse of a short teenager with messy black hair and large, round glasses.

“No!” she screamed, the word wrenched from her, tearing at her throat like a wild animal. And then the monster turned to her, red eyes gleaming with triumph.

“Who will stand against me now?” he howled, voice shaking the entire room. “Who dares challenge me, the man who slayed the Boy Who Lived?” For moment the Great Hall stood in horrified silence, and then Minerva stepped forward, entire body shaking not with fear but with rage.

“I will,” she said, pointing her wand square at Lord Voldemort’s forehead. His eyes widened in shock.

“And me,” said Weasley, stepping from the crowd behind her, nervous but determined.

“And me,” said Granger, a mere second after the boy.

One by one the Order members in the Hall pointed their wands at the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort laughed, but his Death Eaters looked far less certain. Clearly, the idea of the Order not surrendering after the death of their Chosen One was something that they had never considered. One or two of the Death Eaters tried to flee, only to find that the front doors had barred themselves against them.

“So Voldemort,” Minerva said, her hand completely steady now, “are you going to fight all of us?” Voldemort let out a bloodcurdling scream as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” he yelled. Minerva didn’t even have time to react. The jet of green light raced towards her – and then it burst against the air in front of her as though there was an invisible shield, as though any _Protego_ could stand against the Killing Curse. Minerva’s mouth dropped open as the light bounced back in a wave of green that engulfed the Death Eater ranks. The Death Eaters fell to the ground like puppets with their strings cut, and Voldemort followed them, a look of shock still etched onto his face.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Weasley said loudly. The Order members behind Minerva began to murmur, dazed by the abrupt end of the battle. Suddenly everyone fell silent as Harry Potter began to rise shakily to his feet. He looked around, blinking blearily, and then he saw the rapidly cooling corpse of Voldemort.

“Oh,” he said. “You’ve done it then.” And with that, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, fell into an abrupt faint.

* * *

The world around Severus was pitch black. He was lying on a bed of pine needles and sticky earth, so he couldn’t possibly be in Hogwarts anymore. For a moment he struggled to sit up, but the sheer pain at every movement made that impossible. All he could do was lie there and wonder if he was dead or simply dying.

 _May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out._ Reaching into his robe was almost as painful as trying to sit up, but Severus eventually found Hufflepuff’s gift. The jar was slightly bloodstained, but the blue flames were as bright as ever, and even the shadows of the forest seemed less dark with them beside him.

Dying, then, not quite dead yet. He kept his eyes fixed on the jar of blue flame. He could feel the sword lying flat beneath him and his old copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ at his breast. He felt around the forest floor for a moment, and when he found the locket he clutched it to him like a talisman.

If he had one wish, he thought vaguely, it was that he could know how the battle had turned out after Potter’s death. It would make dying a little easier if he just knew that all his work had made any difference at all. His eyes began to slide shut, and he wondered if that was death – falling asleep and waking up somewhere less painful.

“Professor! Professor, he’s here!” Severus flinched at the shout, and then he bit back a scream. “Oh, bloody hell. Sorry, Professor.”

“We – Weasley?” Severus opened his eyes a slit. Well, it was definitely _a_ Weasley, at least judging by the blindingly red hair. Had one of the Weasleys died? Was this what hell was?

“Merlin’s beard… Severus! Severus!” That was Minerva, it had to be. Severus opened his eyes all the way this time, trying to catch sight of her. “Mr. Weasley, get Poppy immediately.”

“Right.” The redhead disappeared, and Minerva appeared in his place, laughing and crying in equal measure.

“Oh, Severus, thank Merlin. We thought you were dead. But you’re alright, you’re going to be alright.” She smoothed back his hair in a gesture that reminded him of Salazar Slytherin. Severus wet his lips, trying to make the words he needed to say come out.

“The children?” he finally croaked.

“They’re alright,” Minerva said. “There were some casualties in the battle. But the Death Eaters are dead, and the students are alright.”

“Good,” Severus said. Then he frowned. "I'm sorry a-about Potter."

"He's alive, Severus," said Minerva gently. Severus couldn't decide how to react. All he could do was let out a choked sob. "He's alive, and the students are alright."

Severus let his eyes slip closed and a smile sneak onto his lips. In the distance, he could hear Weasley and Poppy pushing their way through the forest and, further out, the sounds of celebration. He didn't know how long it would take for him to recover, or if he even could recover completely, but somehow it didn't matter so much. Severus clutched Slytherin's locket to his chest. He was home.


End file.
